Beautiful Insanity
by Inkcrafter
Summary: When Jack went to Cybertron, he met a strange femme, who decided he was HER child! How will Jack deal with an insane femme when she comes to Earth? Can he escape the insanity and save his mom and family in time?
1. Beautiful Insanity

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I lay on my bed, staring blankly, unblinkingly, at the ceiling. I flinched as a ice cold feeling paralyzed my legs. I couldn't move.

I shut my eyes tightly as hot tears threatend to spill from my eyes.

"Pl-please...N-n-not today, p-please...!" I begged quietly as the numbness slowly crept up my body.

_**"Hush, little one. Take peace in knowing that as long as you feel pain, you are living."**_ A feminine voice whispered.

"N-No, please! I-I-!"

A soft voice echoed within my mind.

_**"Now now, little sweet spark. Quiet down, I promise, it shall end soon."**_

My eyes shot open and I whimpered as white hot pain flooded my senses. My back arched off the bed as the pain intensified, and my mouth opened in a silent scream.

But then my whole body became paralyzed as the pain turned unbearible.

It felt as though my heart was being torn to pieces, as though my very soul was being scaithed by burning claws. I began to cry, but as always, I cried not tears, but _blood_.

_**"Shh, my little sparkling...Listen to my voice, child."**_

"I-I-I am n-not your sp-sp-sparkl-ling..." I whispered as the pain intensified even more.

The voice then sung the lullaby I'd come to know.

(This is based on a part of the song 'come little children', edited the words a bit though)

_**"Follow sweet child**_

_**I'll show thee the way**_

_**Through all the pain and**_

_**The sorrows**_

_**Weep not sweet child**_

_**For life is this way**_

_**Murdering beauty and passions**_

_**Hush now my sweet one**_

_**It must be this way**_

_**To weary of life and**_

_**Deceptions**_

_**Come now my darling**_

_**The times come to play**_

_**Here in the darkness and **_

_**Shadows..."**_

The pain slowly faded, leaving me there, laying with bloody tears staining my face. I panted, left breathless from the struggle I'd had trying to breathe.

_**"Rest, sparkling. I will come again tomorow."**_

The tone was motherly, I knew her intention was not to hurt me she meerly wanted to keep it fresh in my mind that I was supposedly _her_ child.

I strugled against the words that tried to force through my lips, she always did this, and I wanted to refuse her the pleasure of the words. But as always, words were forced from my lips, bo matter how hard I tried to choke them back down.

"G-goodnight, Shadowdusk...M-mother"

The words were rasped, full of my weariness that mingled with my fear and anger.

_**"Goodnight, Moonsoul."**_

Soon, my body was no longer paralyzed. I knew she was still in my mind, but was resting.

I slowly forced myself to sit up and go into the bathroom. Only to retch what I'd earlier eaten.

Shadowdusk had warned me that I wouldn't be able to eat human food now. Only energon would suffice.

I moved to the counter sink, washing off the bloody tears and rinsing out the terrible taste in my mouth. I then leaned on the counter, staring at my reflection in the mirror as I remembered how this had happend.

**Flashback**

_I stood before Vector Sigma, waiting for the matrix to be complete. The scraplets and monster had dove off the side of the structure, so now I could wait in peace, with the key out of any danger._

_I was staring at the key, watching in awe when there was a clang of metal behind me. I turned abruptly, making my head slightly spin, but nothing was there._

_I eyed the empty space behind one last time before turning back to the key._

_"Almost done...!" I murmured to myself as I crossed my arms..._

_I screamed in fear and pain as I was suddenly tossed into the air, landing a ways away from the key with a thud._

_I tried to quickly get back up, but something pressed against my chest, forcing me down, making remain on my back._

_I stared up and found myself staring into piercing gold optics._

_I gasped._

_A femme kneeled over me, a hand keeping me down, while the other busied itself with gently stroking the helmet of the space suit almost endearingly._

_She was the same size as Arcee, maybe a bit taller. Her face angled in a delicate manner, giving her a soft look. She was silver and blood red. Energon streaked her face, and I realized that she'd been crying._

_"H...Hello...?" I hesitantly said, wondering what she was doing here._

_A small smile crept across her face, but I wondered if she even understood english._

_"Hello, my little sparkling."_

_I stared at her with shock. Her voice was soft, dipping and rising in ways that made me feel sleepy and happy. But she called me 'her' sparkling, when I was far from a sparkling, and FAR from being her child._

_"Who...Who are you...?" I asked as she gently lifted my in her hands and inspected me._

_"I am Shadowdusk."_

_"Shadow...Dusk...?" I murmured, head tilting slightly. She chuckled._

_"Yes, and you sweet spark, what is your name?"_

_Sweet spark?_

_I cleared my throat before I replied._

_"My name's Jack."_

_She smiled, then reached to remove the helmet of the space suit._

_"N-no! Don't do that!" I exclaimed, grabbing the helmet._

_She tilted her head in silent question._

_"I can't breath here, I'd die. Humans are different from Cybertronians, like you." I explained, glancing over to the key._

_So close to being done._

_Shadowdusk laughed before cradling me close to her chest plates._

_"Don't worry, my little one, I can fix this delema."_

_I stared up at her, what did she mean?_

_"No, th-that's alright, really! I need to get the key, get it back to my friend!" I said hurridly, trying to move off her hands, but she simply held me closer._

_"Do not leave, I have been alone for so long, now to have a child...it heals my aching spark."_

_"But I'm NOT your kid! I already have a mom, back on my planet! I can't stay. I'm sorry, I really am, but I-!"_

_I was cut off when she touched a finger to my chest._

_I screamed in agony as pain flooded my senses. But as soon as it had started, it stopped._

_I panted looking up at Shadowdusk, but she meerly smiled softly. She then tore my helmet away._

_I gasped, trying desperately to grab it. I couldn't breathe without it! I couldn't..._

_But I drew in a ragged breath. I stared down at myself in shock, I was still alive?_

_Shadowdusk laughed._

_"Now I shall always be with you, my darling. Now you shall always be free to come and go as you please, and I will slowly bring the rest of the change to you."_

_"Wh-what do you mean? What've you done?" I demanded as panic laced through my heart._

_"Hush, my child, you shall know later, but now isn't the time."_

_"I AM NOT YOUR KID! I AM HUMAN! HUMAN!" I screamed angrily._

_Suddenly, her gold optics snapped to me, cold and unforgiving._

_"No, you are MY sparkling, Moonsoul."_

_"Moonsoul?"_

_She smiled again, her optics becoming friendly again in a scarily fast time._

_"Your name, sweet spark."_

_I yelped when she suddenly placed me back onto the ground._

_"Now go, you have a friend to help, yes? I will no longer be lonely, I will always be with you." She said before going to the edge of the platform._

_"Wait, what-?"_

_She jumped over the edge._

_I ran to it, looking over to see nothing but fog._

_I slowly backed away, grabbing my helmet and placing it back on._

_This HAD to be some trick._

_I quickly went over to Vector Sigma, removing the key as I glanced over my shoulder._

_Arcee raced into the chamber, making me jump slightly. But I shakily held up the key._

_I would worry about 'Shadowdusk' later._

**Flashback end**

Now she visited me in my mind, the pain was supposedly the 'change' she was bringing, the reason I couldn't eat any longer.

Now I was like some possesion to her, her _child_. Whenever I spoke of my real mom, she'd get into a rage, making the pain worse.

No matter how comforting her voice, I knew she was insane, and I was slowly becoming insane as well.

The tears of blood, the pain, the voices.

All part of my new, beautiful insanity.


	2. Painful Change

_**Hi! Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, I really thought you guys might not like this! If you have any idea's for this story, please, feel free to tell me! Have some cookies! *Holds out cookie bag***_

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack stared out the window next to his desk, head propped up by his hand.

A migraine throbbed at his temples, making him see white spots now and then. He was used to it by now, knowing it was Shadowdusk, exploring through his memories and learning more about 'her sparkling'.

Jack scowled at the very thought.

He didn't know what changes Shadowdusk was bringing, all he knew was that it was extremely painful and he couldn't eat (as well as to never mention his real mom, or face even more exruciating pain as punishment).

"Mr. Darby."

Jack turned his head, staring at the teacher with emotionless eyes.

The teacher hesitated for a moment, unnerved by the blank, dull, blue-grey eyes of Jack, but then spoke.

"Mr. Darby, would you please pay attention? I-"

The rest was drowned out as a buzz sounded, growing louder and louder. Jack flinched, looking at everyone else, they couldn't hear it? It was so loud, so high pitched!

It felt like nails were scraping across his skull, a new part of his slowly growing insanity that Shadowdusk was bringing?

The noise sudden became a shrill shriek. Jack stood abruptly, eyes wide in panic, hands cover his ears. His chair clattered to the ground and everyone jumped, the teacher backing up a step.

Jack ran out of the room, so quick that he seemed to almost vanish.

Jack ran down the hall, desperately trying to escape the noise, but even with his hands so tightly clasped over his ears, the noise continued to wail, making his head pound unbaribly, and his heart to beat fast, feeling as though it was torn by burning metal.

Jack burst out the school doors, heading towards the cool, dense forest down the hill behind the school.

He entered the cold shadows the tree's cast, continuing to run until he was far into the coverage, then collasped to his knee's, clawing desperatly at his ears.

"S-s-stop! PL-PLEASE!" He begged, voice hanging in the still air.

_**"Hush, sweet spark. It is simply the change, it is progressing quicker then I thought at first."**_

"I d-don't w-w-want to be ch-changed into wh-whatever th-th-this is!" Jack whimpered as he continued to tear at his ears.

_**"Now stop that, Moonsoul, it aches for you to cause yourself harm."**_

Jack continued his actions though, until they were paralyzed by the now familiar feeling of numbness. His arms fell limply to his sides as he stared at the ground, eyes wide in terror as bloody tears dripped onto the ground.

"I-I want m-m-my mo-mom." He whimpered helplessly, and Shadowdusk chuckled lightly.

_**"But I am already here, my little sparkling."**_

Anger boiled through Jack.

"M-My real mom!" He snapped, head lifting to stare at the canopy off trees.

A growl echoed and sudden pain engulfed his mind along with the shrieking wail. Jack gasped, trying to make his arms move to grab his head, but he couldn't. He could do nothing but wait for the pain to cease, while Shadowdusk yelled angrily.

_**"I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOU ARE **__**MY**__** CHILD! THAT HUMAN WOMAN IS NOT! YOU ARE **__**MINE**__**!"**_

Jack trembled as the shrill buzz ended, but the pain remained, coarsing through him. Then Shadowdusk forced words through his lips, despite his desperate strugle to keep silent.

"I-I-I am s-sorry...m...m...m-mother."

The pain vanished, and Jack collapsed forward, barely catching himself with his now free arms. He panted, as the last bloody tears trickled off his face.

"Why...why do you have so much power...? Even Optimus-"

_**"Because I was once the guardian of Vector Sigma, before I lost you brother, Starcrest."**_

Jack remained silent, waiting for his breathing to return to normal before he slowly stood, wiping away the trails left by the tears of blood on the inside of his sleeve. He was seething on the inside, Shadowdusk really took this too far, calling her lost _real_ sparkling.

Pushing that aside, Jack finally realized what he'd done.

He'd run out of school.

In the middle of last period.

He was screwed.

**Autobot base, Jack's POV**

I sat on the couch, watching Miko and Raf play a video game. In the back of my mind I could hear the faint whisper of Shadowdusk, who was humming happily to herself.

_'Glad she can keep herself occupied'_ I thought dryly as I looked to the enterance of base. Mom drove in, and by her face, I could tell the teacher had called her.

I heard Shadowdusk growl lightly, but I shrugged it off before standing and going down to meet her.

"Uh, hey mom, whats up?" I asked hesitantly. She raised a brow, frowning as she crossed her arms.

"Jackson Darby, don't even give me that. What were you thinking, running out of school in the middle of class? I know high school isn't the funnest thing to do, but you're already having trouble keeping up your grades!"

Everyone was staring at my mom and I, effectively making me flush in embarassment.

"I...I know, and I'm sorry, mom, really. I promise, it won't happen again!" I quickly said, flinching slightly as I a small yet sharp pain pricked at my mind.

I couldn't even approach my mom any more without pain from Shadowdusk's anger.

Mom sighed anrgily.

"Just...really. What was going through your mind? Just running out in the middle of class? That's not like you!"

I shrugged with a heavy sigh, I couldn't tell her that an insane femme who thought I was her child was changing me in such an extremely painful way.

"I...I wasn't feeling so good, I felt nausious." I said, though I immediately regreted it.

Mom pressed a hand to my forehead, her face twisted in concern as Arcee moved forward quickly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me in the first place!" Mom chided. I smiled sheepishly, shrugging off her hand.

"Didn't want to worry you, I'm fine! Really, mom." I assured, offering Arcee a smile to ease her concern. She hesitantly smiled in return.

After a few more minutes of reassuring mom, Arcee and a polite refusel of Ratchet's offer to run a scan over me, I went back up onto the cement deck.

Shadowdusk was still angry, and my head now throbbed with a painful headache. She seemed to realize this.

_**"Oh! Moonsoul, I am so sorry, little one."**_ She murmured softly. To others, her voice would have been soothing.

To me, it was anything but.


	3. Dreams

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

My back arched as I grasped my head, a sharp pain piercing my spine. The minute I'd returned home, I'd ran to my room, locking the door and closing the shades. Then the pain had started. But it quickly dissapeared, and with a sigh, I sat up. I moved to sit on the edge of my bed, looking down. I nearlyt choked on my own tongue.

I stared at my hands in horror. My nails had become pure _metal_.

"Shadowdusk...Wh-what...?"

_**"It is alright, Moonsoul. It's meerly the change starting to take a physical effect."**_

"Wh-what! How am I going to hide this from everyone?" I hissed, glancing at my door to see if mom had hear me.

_**"It isn't perminent, for now, at least. Now hush, I shall meet you in your dreams."**_

I scowled. Another downside to having Shadowdusk around, while I slept, my physical body would stay, but my spiritual and mental being would join Shadowdusk on Cybertron.

I sighed before going and changing into a pair of sweat pants, leaving my shirt off. I then crawled under my covers, curling up and praying that there was a chance to escape from seeing Shadowdusk in my dreams.

**3rd POV**

_Shadowdusk turned eagerly as the presense of 'her sparkling' appeared behind her. The blood red and white femme smiled brightly, reaching down and gently picking up the raven haired teen._

_"Hello, my little sweet spark." She greeted happily as she walked over to stand before a dormant Vector Sigma. Jack muttered a grudging 'hello' in return._

_Sitting, Shadowdusk cradled Jack close to her chasis, the warmth from her spark washing over the human. Jack shifted slightly, uncomfortable in the femme's hold, but Shadowdusk didn't notice._

_She smiled, lifting the onyx haired boy and nuzzling him tenderly._

_"If only you could truely be here, Moonsoul."_

_"Glad I'm not." Jack whispered, but the femme heard this and growled._

_"Don't speak in such a way, Moonsoul. You would be happy here, on Cybertron. One with such a pure soul shouldn't be on Earth."_

_Jack peered curiously up at Shadowdusk, earning a chuckle from her._

_"As I've told you before, I was granted many gifts as the guardian of Vector Sigma. Your soul, so pure, so INNOCENT, it warms my spark." She explained, once again holding the teen to her chasis endearingly._

_"Shadowdusk...What are you forcing me to become? I deserve to know, since you won't even give me a choice." Jack finally asked._

_"...You are becoming a being that long ago vanished from existence. Half organic, half Cybertronian, today known as techno organics. Though you will be three-quarters Cybertronian, while only one-quarter of your organic essence remains intact."_

_Jack felt his heart twist in fear and sadness._

_Shadowdusk smiled as she stared at the dormant Vector Sigma._

_"Soon, my sparkling. Soon we shall re-unite, and you shall be what you should always have been."_

_The raven haired human began to speak, but the femme, laying him in one hand, used a slender finger to silence Jack._

_"Shh, my little one, rest."_

_After a moment of silence, in which Jack situated himself (knowing the femme wouldn't release him), Shadowdusk began to sing softly._

(Based on the song 'Mordred's Lullaby'.)

_"__Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

and carry it out into sleep, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

and carry it out into sleep

My only son

I'll shape your belief

and you'll always know

that your father's a thief

And you won't understand

the cause of your grief

but you'll always follow

the voices beneath..."

**Jack's POV**

I awoke with a start, sitting stark straight as I panted.

I was drenched in sweat, as I always was when I woke up when Shadowdusk sang one of her beautiful yet demented lullabies.

I quickly got out of bed, searching for my usual outfit. I cursed when I found the clothes weren't there, and grabbed a different outfit, then went into my bathroom. I turned on the shower, setting my clothes on the counter sink and removing the clothes I wore.

Stepping under the scalding hot spray, I felt my muscles relax. Steam rose around me as I scrubbed every inch of skin and my hair.

When I stepped out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. While water dripped from my hair, I went to inspect myself in the mirror.

I could now see some of the slight physical changes. While my nails had returned to normal, my eyes were slowly becoming a brighter shade of blue. My hair was a bit longer, though no one would notice unless they looked hard enough.

With a deep sigh, I changed into the clean clothes.

I wore ripped, darkwashed jeans, and a black t-shirt with a pattern over one shoulder that represented something like silver claw marks. Though the shirt would now and then ride up slightly, just barely showing my abbs now and then. Thank lord I was pretty well built for my age.

_**"Take the key with you."**_

I glared at my own reflection as Shadowdusk spoke.

"Why? I'm supposed to be protecting it, not taking it everywhere I go."

Shadowdusk laughed.

_**"Please, to set my mind at ease."**_

"Will you be quiet and not give me a headache when my mom comes around?"

She growled a bit.

_**"Very well, but please keep the key close."**_

I smiled slightly, releaved that I wouldn't have to face a headache.

"Alright then." I murmured as I left the bathroom.

I went to a small case, made of cold metal and locked tightly. I then unlocked it, opening it and smiling when I saw the key of Vector Sigma. Optimus had granted me the honor of keeping it safe. I gently lifted it and grabbed the silver chain coiled beneath it.

Threading the key onto the chain, I clasped it to my belt, letting the key sit in my pocket.

I smiled, rubbing my thumb over it one last time before leaving the house.


	4. Brotherly Friendship

**Autobot base, Jack's POV**

As Arcee and I pulled into base, I saw everyone crowded around the main monitor.

Getting off of Arcee and removing my helmet, I went up onto the cement deck and stood with Miko and Raf.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Docbot found a huge energon vein in an abondoned subway tunnel line." Raf explained as he leaned over the rail slightly, attempting to see better.

"Oh, well, that's great!" I said, smiling at Optimus who had looked up at us. He returned it with a small smile of his own.

"Indeed, we have never had such a low supply of energon." He replied, voice solem.

I was about to say something when again the strange wail began again in my head. I had to get out of the room, fast.

"Yeah, uh, I think I'm gonna walk around base for a bit." I said, quickly excusing myself before heading off down one of the many halls. Once I was out of earshot, I broke into a run. If I could make it to the restroom, I'd be in the clear, since there were no camera's there (as requested by Raf, Miko and myself).

I sighed in relief as I made it, locking myself in one of the stalls and leaning over the toilet just in time to vomit the contents of my stomach.

"Sh-Sh-Shadowdusk?"

_**"Everything is alright, Moonsoul. Meerly part of the transformation, it is really progressing fast. For the transition to be successful, all human food must be purged from your system."**_

I was about to reply, but more bile rose up my throat. As I retched, I cursed in my mind every foul word I could think, to which Shadowdusk replied with a sharp pain to the back of the head.

"F-Frag! Shadowd-dusk!" I hissed, rubbing the back of my head.

_**"Language! Moonsoul, never say such vile things!"**_

I growled slightly. But then I was silenced as Shadowdusk's power made my throat seize up. I choked slightly before standing and exiting the stall. I went to the sink and washed out my mouth with tap water, attempting to rid my mouth of the vile taste.

I glanced over as the restroom door opened, and Raf peeked in.

"Hey Jack, are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah! Why?" I replied, earning a shrug from him.

"It's just...you never come to this part of base, so I thought..."

I smiled, touched by his concern. I went and crouched down in front of him as he stepped into the bathroom. I gently placed my hands on his shoulders and offered a comforting smile.

"Raf, relax. Everything's alright, I just thought a little change of scenery would be nice. Don't worry."

Raf smiled hesitantly as I stood up. Dusting myself off, I led him out of the bathroom.

"Why don't we play something?" I offered. He beamed, nodding. He then touched my arm.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

**3rd POV**

Jack skidded around a corner after a laughing Raf.

"Can't catch me Jack! Haha!"

Jack grinned, shaking his head as Raf went into a seperate room. Jack followed him at a slower pace, finding himself in a huge storage room.

"Aw man, Raf. What happend to playing tag?...Guess we're doing hide an' seek now." The raven haired teen mumbled.

Jack began to search, looking behind every crate and in every nook and crany.

While he did, he let my mind wander, then began humming. It was only when he finished the tune that he realized, in horror, that the tune was actually one of Shadowdusk's lullabies.

Jack stopped and stared, wide eyed at the ground in horror, while Shadowdusk joyfully began to sing the lullaby as well.

_'I'm being swallowed by insanity.'_ Jack thought to himself, paniced.

_**"You make it sound like such a bad thing, sweet spark. Within insanity, peace can be found."**_ Shadowdusk said, giggling airily.

The raven haired teen gulped, forcing his fear aside.

Now wasn't the time to think about that. Raf was constantly ignored at home, and Jack refused to let him feel ignored with his 'family' at base.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Jack heard a faint laugh from the other end of the room. Smiling slyly, he silently crossing the room. Jack pulled himself up onto a large, 'bot sized crate and peeked over the edge.

Raf sat behind the crate, trying to laugh quietly as possible.

"So...what happend to playing tag?"

He jumped and looked up at Jack, who grinned lazily as he raised a brow. Raf then laughed while Jack jumped down and ruffled his hair.

"C'mon Raf. The others are probably wondering what we're up to." The older male said, leading him out the door. As they continued, Raf tried to jump onto Jack's back (utterly failing). The onyx haired teen laughed as Raf pouted, and crouched down to let him clamber up.

"Alright, ready?" Jack asked as he stood straight, Raf clinging to his shoulders. He nodded eagerly, earning a chuckle from the older teen. Making sure the twelve year old had a good grip, Jack ran off down the hall.

One good thing about this change, he was stronger and faster.

When they ran into the main room of the silo, everyone looked up as Raf gave a small shriek of laughter. 'Bee chirped, watching happily as Jack ran around the room with Raf clinging to his back. Bulkhead, Arcee and even Ratchet smiled, chuckling. Optimus even cracked a small smile at the touching sight.

Jack went up onto the deck, spun around a couple more times, then let Raf drop onto the couch.

"What're you guys doing?" Arcee asked as she moved over to the deck. Jack moved to the railing, smiling at his partner.

"We're doing whatever seems fun." Jack replied, vaguely gesturing back at Raf who was chatting with Miko animatedly. "We somehow went from playing tag, to hide and seek, and somehow ended up with him jumping onto my back."

Arcee smiled, shaking her head goodnaturedly.

Jack gave a simple shrug.

"Hey, hey Jack!"

The raven haired male blinked, turning to Miko, who leaned over the back of the couch.

"Whens your birthday?"

"Why?" Jack asked blantly. Miko rolled her eyes.

"Me an' Raf were talkin' about it! His birthday, get this, is on Christmas! Isn't that awesome?"

Jack smiled, nodding.

"What about you, Miko?"

The human femme scowled.

"Eh, Augest 5th." She replied. Jack chuckled.

"So, when is _yours_ Jack?" She repeated her previous question, and the raven male shrugged.

"Next month." He vaguely replied. Miko scoffed.

"Yeah, but what day?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"October...31st."

This made Miko and Raf straighten to stare at him in awe, even the 'bots (who'd recently learned about Halloween) stared at Jack.

"Wait wait wait. Your birthday's on Halloween? That's totally awesome! You're so lucky!" Miko exclaimed, giving a huff as she crossed her arms, angered by the lack of holiday on her birthday.

Jack chuckled, moving to sit inbetween Raf and Miko.


	5. Nightmares

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

"Sh-Shadowdusk...please...I-I-"

_**"Hush, child. It is meerly the change, think of the pain as well as a way to remind you that you are MY sparkling. Someday, I promise we shall not have the other woman you call your 'true mother' in the way."**_

I felt panic tear my heart, twisting with the pain as well. As bloody tears streamed down my face, I managed to speak.

"I-I-I will n-never be-ngh!...I will ne-never be _y-yours_." I hissed, thanking any higher being that mom was at work, and Arcee at base.

Shadowdusk growled, sending a shooting pain through my head.

_**"Do not DARE speak to your mother in such a way!"**_

"Y-You're not my m-mother! You a-are ins-sane, and t-take pl-pleasure in others p-pain, even m-mine! I know the tr-truth, Sh-Shadowdusk! Th-the pain, it i-isn't supposed to b-be this harsh! You h-have made it th-this painful!"

It was true, I knew it was. The pain should have only torn at my head bones and organs, there was no way that it was supposed to tear at my very heart and _soul_, or try and destroy my sanity.

_**"FOOLISH! PAIN IS A MEANS OF ESCAPE! FROM REALITY, FROM FEAR! I AM PROTECTING YOU-!"**_

"Th-this is far fr-from protection! You on-only want me to never for-forget that I-I'm 'yours'!" I replied sharply.

Pain seared my spine, making me scream and clutch at my head. My brain felt as though it were being torn apart, my heart and soul being tortured by what felt like dancing flames, while my thorat felt as though it was being wrung by a cord.

Shadowdusk tried to force words through my lips, but for the first time, I was able to stop the words, biting into my forearm to keep the words at bay.

I don't know how long I sat there with the pain ripping at me, but in the end Shadowdusk finally gave up.

She actualy _gave up_.

Or so I thought.

Just when the pain had vanished and I removed my lips from my arm, a pain struck at my mind, sharp as a knife.

I screamed out, wanting the pain to stop.

"I'M S-S-SORRY! ST-STOP, PL-PL-PLEASE! JUST STOP!"

That was when she finally left, grumbling as she, for the first time, released her connection to I. Even if temporary, it was a welcome relief.

I panted as my tears of blood trickled down my face. I stared at the ceiling, regaining my thoughts and sanity at a painfully slow pace.

I felt bile rise up my throat and I barely made it to the bathroom in time to throw up.

I soon began to dry heave, then finally my stomach calmed and I sat back on my heels. I slowly lifted my hands, burrying my face in them.

I soon began to cry into my palms, sobbing and not caring as the blood dripped through my fingers, onto my clothes.

What had I done to deserve this? Had I commited some crime against the universe? Once again, I wondered if I'd known what would happen in the chamber of Vector Sigma, if I would've still done it.

Yes. Yes I would, for the good of my family.

More bile rose into my throat, and I quickly leaned back over the toilet. I now heaved up blood along with the contents of my stomach.

My throat felt raw as I stood, flushing the toilet before going and washing my hands. I rinsed my mouth with water as well. I then changed into new clothes, shoving my old, bloodied ones in the wash, since I'd rather not have my mom freak out at the sight of blood.

After I turned on the washer, I situated myself on the couch, curling up on my side, I blinked back more tears, refusing them the privledge to fall. I then slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chamber of Vector Sigma, Shadowdusk's POV**

I slowly re-established my connection with Moonsoul, my poor little sweet spark.

As innocent as when I had first seen him, my little sparkling...

Yes, _MY_ little darling.

Not that human woman's, _mine_. She wasn't fit to even be in Moonsoul's presence. I growled angrily, yet was careful not to awaken Moonsoul.

But soon, my problem would be solved, and soon nothing would come between my sweet spark and I.

Long before, many had called me obsessive, insane. But all I saw was my mind organizing itself. Finding a way to create a bond of perfection with Moonsoul, now.

Yes...That human woman would die, I would watch her blood trickle down her pale, fragile, lifeless form. I would make my little Moonsoul watch, so he'd know that no other loved him so dearly as I.

And the key of Vector Sigma would help bring me to my sparkling's side.

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I awoke to the sound of soft laughter.

Groaning slightly, I snugled in deeper to the soft couch.

"Jack, come on sweetie, it's time to eat."

A flaring pain in my head brought me to my senses. I was barely able to hold in a yelp, and mentaly told Shadowdusk to stop.

She listened, barely.

I turned over to smile sleepily up at mom, my _real_ mom, who returned the smile.

"Hey mom." I greeted, yawning and stretching my arms above my head as I sat up. She laughed.

"Hey. I figured you might like to have some dinner, since you obviously weren't going to wake up on your own."

I paled slightly as I remembered earlier, and how I'd emptied the contents of my stomach (and then some) into the toilet bowl. I hesitantly shook my head.

"Actually mom, I'm not feeling so great. I think I'm catching a 24 hour flu."

She pressed her hand to my forehead, then frowned in concern.

"My gosh, Jack! You're burning up! Go to bed this instant!" She exclaimed, pointing at the stairs.

I was all too willing, considering I'd much rather be sleeping then retching in the toilet.

I changed into some sweat pants, leaving my torso bare. I then brushed my teeth quickly, noting with slight nausia that my eyes were an even brighter blue then the day before.

I left my bathroom and crawled under the covers of my bed, falling back into a deep sleep.

Though unlike on the couch, this was anything but dreamless.

**Dream **

_I was in a dark room, though even in the dim light there was, I could see the walls._

_They were stained in blood._

_The stench of death was thick in the air, almost suffocating me. I quickly cupped a hand over my mouth and nose in a feeble attempt to breathe, but I couldn't._

_Yet strangely, I felt nothing but utter peace..._

_I moved forward slowly, my feet tapping lightly on the floor. I stopped before one of the walls, and I reched up._

_I carefully traced my fingers along a streak of blood._

_Tendrils of dark blood shot out from the walls around me, binding me. I tried desperately to scream, but blood filled my mouth, spilling from my lips. A tendril of the warm liquid covered my eyes, while the others pulled me down._

_I couldn't breath! I couldn't see! I was being pulled away from everything, ripped from sanity!_

**Dream end**

I sat up straight with a gasp.

I realized it had just been a dream. A terrible, _terrible_ dream.

I was panting, and soaked in sweat and bloody tears. The blood reminded me of my vile dream, and I jumped out of bed.

I barely made it to the toilet to vomit nothing but blood.


	6. Slipping Sanity

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack walked down the hall, thankfull that school was finally over for the day.

It had been a month since he'd first begun having the terrible nightmares, and strangely enough, Shadowdusk hadn't spoken much to him. She only spoke when he was experiencing the pains from changing, whispering gentle promises and singing dark lullabies to him. Though Jack despised the lullabies, since it seemed that they fueled his nightmares.

Jack opened his locker, placing his books in it with care, since the last time he'd shoved them in, they'd tumbled out and gave him a nasty bruise. He prayed that he didn't have a run-in with Vince today.

Luck wasn't on his side.

A fist collided into the locker next to him, and Jack sighed, turning as he shut his locker.

"Hey loser, heard you've been skiping class lately. Didn't know you had it in you." Vince taunted.

Jack rolled his eyes, pushing past the other teen.

"Whatever Vince."

As he stepped out the door, Vince followed him, face slightly taken aback. Jack had never spoken back to him so coldly.

"What, you and your loser friends trying to get in with the cool crowd? Didn't know they were that desperate."

Jack stopped walking, eyes becoming a bright, electric blue. He spun around, hand shooting out to grip Vince's collar and the onyx haired teen lifted the bully off the ground.

Vince's hands scrabled at the callused one, trying to free himself as he stared down fearfully at Jack.

The raven haired teen was scarily calm, but the bright, electric blue orbs that were his eyes glinted dangerously.

Everyone stopped, surrounding the two males.

"You're one to talk. Desperate is when someone hurts others to stay ontop of the foodchain. Well, newsflash, _Vince_, no matter how high you are on the chain in school, that means _nothing_ outside the school. So, I might have to behave in school, but out here, if you inselt my friends, I have no problem with crushing you."

The hand that held Vince tightend it's grip as Jack let Vince's feet touch the ground and pulled the other male so their faces were inches away.

"So you shut the hell up about my friends, because you know no damn thing about them. I'm going to let you walk away today, because teaching you a lesson after your first mistake isn't my style, that's your style. But I swear, if you ever say anything about Miko or Raf like that _ever_ again. I swear I will cut off your balls and sell them to an old man on ebay!"

Jack then released Vince, giving a curt nod to the stunned redhead, he then turned and walked off.

The crowd parted, and there stood Raf and Miko, staring at Jack in shock. The raven haired male offered them a smile before walking off, the two others in tow.

Jack knew he was lucky that all the 'bots were out on recon, but he'd have to make sure that Miko and Raf wouldn't say anything. Though he decided he'd deal with that later.

Even tough his face was calm, Jack felt panic grip his throat tightly. His sanity was starting to contiuosly slip away.

His eyes faded back to a normal shade, dull with the depresing realization.

Jack stopped, turning to his friends.

"Guys...I need you to promise not to tell _anyone_ about that." He pleaded, looking between Miko and Raf, who looked a bit nervous.

After a moment of silence, Jack tried once more.

"Please guys."

Raf hesitantly nodded, as did Miko. Jack smiled, releaved.

"Thank you, guys. Well, let's go! My mom's taking us to base today." Jack said, voice layered with fake cheerfulness.

**Later, Jack's POV**

I smiled at Raf as he tugged a few blankets into the livingroom.

We'd decided that we should have a sleepover earlier that day. Though I knew that Miko and Raf were actually concerned about earlier and wanted to keep a close eye on me. But who was I to deny them?

Miko was running around, extatic, since she and Raf had never been in my house. She kept looking at pictures on the walls and nearly broke a few lamps while she was at it.

As she ran past, I grabbed her shoulders and made her sit on the couch.

"Miko, please relax. This is a _sleep_over, not a _Stay-awake-all-night_over." I said. She pouted, and I sighed.

"Look, there's a closet next to the stairs in the hallway, it has movies and stuff. Go pick out something for us to watch...and nothing rated higher then pg-13." I said, casting a glance at Raf, who was curling up on the makeshift bed of blankets on the floor.

I smiled, ruffling his hair as I walked past to make some popcorn.

As I started the microwave, a familiar, high-pitched buzz came.

No!

Nonononononono!

I quickly ran upstairs and locked myself in my room.

I ran into the bathroom just in time to empty my stomach. Why did it have to happen again now of all times?

Soon I was dry heaving, and Miko and Raf were calling my name, trying to find me.

I stood, going and rinsing my mouth and cleaning my face. The pain was slowly coming. I turned to the door to my room.

"I'm in here! Just start the movie without me!"

"Dude, you sure?" Miko asked, voice muffled.

I gulped as the pain began to intensify.

"Yeah! I'll be down in a few!" I replied.

Her footsteps faded as she went downstairs, and that's when the pain hit full force.

I doubled over, grabbing my head as pain split it.

_**"Shh, Moonsoul. It will only be for a moment, the transformation is almost done. All you now need is you armor."**_

"Wh-what the hell a-are you t-talking about...?" I whispered, grunting in pain as my blood seemed to turn to fire.

_**"Hush, my little sweet spark. I will explain all soon, when I arrive."**_

"Arrive?" I said in panic, eyes widening. Shadowdusk chuckled.

_**"Tomorow is your birthday, Moonsoul. Now what kind of mother would I be to miss it?"**_

With that, she broke our connection. And though I desperately tried to call her back to my mind, she didn't return.

_**Hey guys! Sorry that this chap is a bit short...Anyway, please send me some ideas if you have any for this (and/or other) story(s)! I loved writing the part were Jack finally just gives Vince a piece of his mind! I was listening to 'go to sleep b****' by Eminem when I was writing it, lol. Anywho, have an energon cookie ^-^**_


	7. Birthday

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I yawned as I slowly woke up.

I felt something semi heavy and warm ontop of me, so I forced my eyes open and looked down.

Raf lay with his upper half cusioned by me. And looking to my side, I saw Miko clinging to my arm and sleeping peacefully.

Carefully, I shifted around, and was soon able to escape and make it to the kitchen. I started making breakfast (mom was doing th early shift that day, and I wasn't about to let Miko and Raf wreck the kitchen).

_**"Good morning, Moonsoul. Happy birthday."**_

Despite it being Shadowdusk, I was still touched.

"Thanks...Shadowdusk." I whispered hesitantly. She chuckled.

_**"No need for thanks. And tonight we shall be together once again, both in body and mind."**_

I cursed silently to myself, getting a small, dull pain in my head, thanks to Shadowdusk.

"Mornin'. Happy birthday Jack."

I looked over my shoulder as I poured pancake batter into the pan. Laughing when she yawned and nearly missed the barstool.

"Good morning Miko, sleep well?"

She waved a hand dissmissively, and I smiled before turning back to what I was doing.

"Could you go get Raf up? By the time you both get dressed I should be done with making breakfast." I asked. Miko grunted and shuffled out of the kitchen.

While I heard Raf and Miko stumble around to get ready and awake, I finished with breakfast.

I set three plates of the island in the middle of the small kitchen, along with silverware. I then put the food on platters. Pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns and some mixed fresh fruit.

I may have over done it a bit, but any leftovers I could take to base for mom and Special Agent Fowler.

"Woah!"

I looked up to see Miko and Raf, gaping at the spread of food. I chuckled.

"Go ahead and dig in, you guys want juice? Milk? Water?"

"Juice!" They both exclaimed as they ran and took their seats, starting to pile food on their plates.

I nodded, grabbing two glasses and filling them with OJ. I set the glasses before Miko and Raf, then got a glass of water for myself and took my seat.

"Jack! This food is AWESOME!"

I chuckled as Miko went back to shoveling her food.

"I've had a lot of practice. I work at a fastfood place Miko, I'm bound to be half decent."

_'And I've had to take care of myself a lot while mom's at work.'_ I added mentaly. I regreted it, since this made Shadowdusk angry with my mom, thus causing me a headache.

"Goo fooo." Raf said while he chewed. I laughed.

"Raf! Swallow!" I said, though I was still laughing.

**Later, Autobot base**

When Arcee, Bulk, 'Bee, Raf, Miko and I pulled into base, I was shocked to see balloons, streamers and a banner that said 'Happy Birthday'.

I got off Arcee, removing my helmet as I stared in awe. The 'bots all chuckled at my expresion.

Then I saw the pile of presents.

Presents?

I'd never really gotten presents before, two to four at most. Mom and I didn't have a lot of money, and I never asked for anything.

Yet there stood a pile stacked as tall as Raf of brightly wrapped boxes.

"Guys. I didn't need any presents, I really-"

"Save it Jack. We're friends, and it's your b-day! We wanna make sure you enjoy it." Miko cut off, grabbing my arm and tugging me to the pile. I quickly handed off the large lunchbox with breakfast leftovers to my mom, then took the box Miko handed to me.

I got more gifts then I had gotten in the past five years put together.

From Miko and Bulkhead, I got several cd's and a new radio, and from Raf and 'Bee, I got a few new, hard cover copies of my favortie books (the ones I had were old an second-hand, falling apart from use). Fowler had gotten me a new cellphone, and Ratchet had installed with a tracking device so the 'bots would know where I was if need called for it, and a few amazing other updates.

Optimus, remembering my interest in Cybertronian history (I'd been asking many questions about it lately), had given me a datapad, human sized and chock full of the history I was entralled with. Arcee gave me a human sized datapad as well, but this one had pictures of Cybertron, before the war had destroyed it. She also gave me a new helmet, it was black with silver flames.

After thanking everyone, I turned to mom. She held a small box, and was smiling softly at me.

"Here, Jack. I...I remembered how much you loved this...I'm not sure if you remember it, this was your fathers...It took me awhile to find it...since I put your father's things in the attic when he...he died...And I'm rambling. Anyway, happy birthday Jack."

I took the box, and opened it.

I gasped, my heart clenching painfully. I reached into the tiny box and gripped the silver chain, lifting the necklace out and holding it eye level. I fought to keep from crying (since my tears would be bloody).

"Dad's...Dad's f-family heirloom..." I whispered.

Everyone gathered around to see the small trinket that hung from the old, silver chain. (Link: .com/art/TFP-From-my-story-on-fanfiction-302003617)

I slowly slipped it on, then hugged my mom.

"Thanks mom."

**Later, 3rd POV**

Jack, Miko and Raf were all chatting when Ratchet had come into the room with the strange device.

"Hey docbot, what's that?" Bulk asked as everyone moved to get a closer look.

Ratchet looked proud as he held it higher.

"This will be able to help track any Cybertronian technolegy. That includes Cybertronian's themselves."

"Does it work?" Arcee asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head curiously.

"Does it work?" Ratchet scoffed, then paused.

"...Let's find out."

Jack, Miko and Raf all laughed slightly, but hid it well. Jack came down from the deck to stand at Arcee's side.

Ratchet switched on the small device, letting it hover around the room on its own.

"It _should_ come to one of us in a moment." Ratchet said to the other 'bots, who all nodded.

But then the device whizzed right past all the 'bots to stop right in front of _Jack_.

The raven haired teen yelped, falling back and landing with a slight thump.

"Cybertronian-detected." It said brokenly. Everyone was surprised.

Grumbling, Ratchet moved forward, switching off the device.

"Scrap, there must still be some bugs to work out." He muttered before leaving the room once more.

Jack mentally sighed with relief, that was close.

As he stood, the onyx haired male checked the time on his watch.

5:47pm

Shadowdusk would be there...

And soon.


	8. Bloody Metal

_**Sorry that it's short, enjoy anyway! I need some ideas as to how the 'bots find out about Jack's change, so please help!**_

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I lay on my bed, holding up the key to Vector Sima in one hand and staring at it. The blue glass-like pieces gleamed dimly in the light from my bedside lamp, I shifted slightly, my free arm folded behind my head to cushion it.

"There's no way that Shadowdusk can come here so quickly...right?" I murmured absentmindedly.

With a decided huff, I sat up and grabbed a jacket from my closet, tugging it on as I went to the front door.

While mom and Arcee were out, I'd just go for a walk. No one would be the wiser and the fresh air might do me some good.

I left the house and went into the forest that sat not far behind my house, still clutching the key in one hand.

That was when it happened.

Pain, fiercer than any I'd had before, washed over me. It felt as though my very soul was being ripped from my body, and like my mind was being torn apart.

I feel to my knees, the key flung a few feet forward and landing with a clatter_'_ on a stone.

I coughed roughly, blood spurting from my lips while my nails grew into metal, six inch claws. The pain was too much, and bloody tears dripped down onto the ground.

My body burned, and I barely noticed as the key began to glow.

But I _did_ notice when it flashed brightly.

I was blinded for a moment, but soon, the light faded, and I looked up.

I screamed.

There before me stood _Shadowdusk_. Her armor gleaming in the dim light the moon offered. Her face was clean of the dried energon tears I'd seen when I first met her, and she was smiling down at me softly.

I quickly tried to crawl back, desperately trying to put as much space between us as possible. But she meerly laughed and moved forward swiftly, carefully picking me up and cradling me to her chasis. The warmth from her spark washed over me, and I realized the pain had died down. I scowled, so the pain must have been part of how Shadowdusk had come.

"My little sparkling, I've missed you so very much." She murmured, gently nusling me.

_'I wish it had been longer.'_ I thought to myself, glad that Shadowdusk felt no need for our mental connection, being so close to me.

"What are you doing here?" I growled lowly, trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

"I told you, sweet spark, that I was coming. The key to Vector Sigma helped bring me here, to you."

"Shadowdusk! I haven't told the 'bots, told _anyone_ about...about this!" I replied sharply. Shadowdusk chuckled lightly.

"You will have no need to. I promise that unless you begin going through more of the change while away from me, or are in any danger, I will stay here. In this forest."

"They have radars, Shadowdusk." I deadpanned.

"I have many gifts, there is no need to worry. I am more than capable of staying off the radar." She replied, gently using a hand to stroke along my face and side.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, moving away from the hand. But she meerly held me tighter, again stroking me endearingly.

"Hush, Moonsoul. Sleep."

"But...I have to go ho-"

"I know where your home is. If you fall into recharge, then I'll meerly take you back to your home." She cut off, voice soft and warm. She then began singing one of her lullabies.

(Based on 'River lullaby', from disney movie)

_"Hush now my darling _

_Be still and don't cry _

_sleep like you're rocked by the stream _

_Sleep and remember _

_my lullaby _

_and I'll be with you when you dream _

_Drift on a river _

_that flows through my arms _

_Drift as I'm singing to you _

_I see you dreaming _

_so peaceful and calm _

_Holding you I'm peaceful too _

_Here in my arms _

_safe from all harm _

_holding you I'm smiling too..."_

I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

"Optimus."

The Prime turned from the monitor to look at Ratchet as the medbot aproached, who's face was crossed between confusion and anger.

"Ratchet, is something wrong?"

The red and white 'bot scoffed.

"Is something wrong? I should say so! Energon is dissapearing from the storage area!"

This caught 'Bee, Bulk and Arcee's attention as well, and they moved to stand next to Optimus. The Prime frowned.

"What do you mean old friend?"

"Just what I said! I just took inventory, and some of the energon cubes are gone! Either one of us is taking more than our fill, or someone is taking it."

Arcee, 'Bee and Bulkhead all looked at eachother, but all shook their heads.

"Wasn't me."

"Nu-uh."

_"Not me!"_

Optimus looked first at the three 'bots, then at Ratchet.

"It seems then, that it is not one of us, but rather, someone else."

**Dream, Jack's POV**

_I was in the room with bloody walls once again, but I was already bound by tendrils of blood, and my mouth and eyes were free._

_There was a strange sound, a creaking whir and a cold feeling began to slowly creep up my legs._

_I looked down, and paniced when I saw blood slowly coat my legs and turn into nearly black metal that crawled up my legs._

_"No! S-stop! Stop it!" I yelled fearfully, crying in pain as blood spurt from my chest and turned into dark, red-black metal._

_"STOP! NO!" I screamed. Blood spurted, becoming metal and begining to twist around my neck._

_The metal swallowed me whole._

_"NOOOO!"_

**Dream end**

I awoke, covered in sweat and trembling.

I slowly calmed down, and my breath returned to a normal pace as I sat up and looked around.

I was in my room?

So Shadowdusk really _did_ know where I lived.

Just. Fragging. Great.


	9. Fighter

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I yawned, stretching my arms above my head as I woke up.

I blinked blearily, then slowly stood, going over and padding into my bathroom. I splashed some water on my face, hoping to be fully awake before I went to school, since I'd rather bike to school safely (Arcee still being at base).

I changed, letting my father's old necklace hide beneath my shirt. I then looked at myself in the mirror.

And I nearly screamed.

My eyes were a bright, electric blue (and I knew that they wouldn't fade to a normal shade this time). And my hair touched my shoulders, the tips now a light blood red, even with my hair being black, it could be seen quite easily.

Frag.

How the hell was I supposed to hide these changes? I could wear sunglasses, but the blood red tips of my hair and its new length couldn't be hiden.

With a sigh, I went and dug through my dresser, pulling out a pair of sunglasses.

**Later, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed with irritation as people stopped in the halls to stare and whisper about his new strange hair style.

It had been like that through the whole day, but Jack was able to ignore it, and, by some stroke of luck, was able to get through the school day without having to remove his sunglasses.

Just as he walked out the front doors of the school, Vince and two of his cronies came up, getting in Jack's way at the bottem of the front steps.

The raven haired teen stopped, face nearly emotionless. He raised a brow.

"Can I help you?"

Vince sneered as he grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt.

From the sidelines, Miko was pulling out her phone, ready to take a video. She was now scared about Jack, and, even though she promised to not tell anyone about the time before, she certainly said nothing about this time.

Jack felt anger surging through him, but he tried desperately to restrain it as Vince yelled in his face. It seemed that the red head had recovered from the events of Friday, and decided that beating up Jack would put him back on top.

Jack gently reached up, prying Vince's hand off his shirt with surprising strength.

"Look Vince. I'm sorry about Friday, my anger got the best of me, I shouldn't have acted on it. But if you throw the first punch, then I'll fight back, school rules be damned." Jack stated calmly.

Vince stood, stunned for a moment, but the the red head smirked.

"As if _you_ can fight, Darby."

Vince drew his fist back, then punched, aiming for the raven haired teen's face.

But his hand was caught by a callused one.

Jack tightend his grip on the fist, then pulled, moving to the side as the momentum sent Vince stumbling. The teen then ducked as one of Vince's goons tried to kick him, and brought his fist up into the male's gut, sending the cronie to the ground.

Jack then side-stepped as the second goon punched, bringing his knee up into his gut. The onyx haired teen then grabbed both the males and smacked their heads together like eggs. He let them sit down.

Returning to Vince, Jack jumped as the red head kicked, grabbing his leg and thrusting his own feet out to kick him in the jaw, landing on the other side of Vince's leg.

Jack then calmly walked off while Vince and his cronies stumbled away.

Stoping the phone recording, Miko and Raf quickly followed as the older teen continued down the road.

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

I stared down at my feet, contemplating.

My homework was already finished, easily, most likely thanks to the change that I was going through, helping me remember everything.

With a sigh, I pushed away from the wall I was leaning on, heading towards the hallway.

"Jack? Where are you going?"

I paused, looking back at Arcee, I then smiled.

"Eh, I'm a little bored. Thought I'd walk around a little. She nodded.

"Just be careful."

I grinned.

"As always." I replied, heading off towards the energon storage room.

I'd been having to steal energon on a daily basis. I felt extremely guilty about it, but now I couldn't eat human food without having to throw up five minutes later.

_**"I do not like you being around that femme."**_ Shadowdusk suddenly murmured, and I scowled.

"Well too bad, she's my guardian, partner, _and_ friend."

_**"Don't speak in that tone of voice with me, Moonsoul."**_

"My name isn't Moonsoul, it's Jack."

A slight pain to the back of the head was my only reply before she faded into the back of my mind.

I examined the hallway's for camera's, and looked for them in the storage room. Finding none, I entered the room and went over to one of the cubes. Climbing up onto it, I went to the edge, laying on my belly and, cupping my hands, I dipped them into the energon on the cube next to the one I was on.

I felt relief flood through me as I let the blue liquid flow into my throat, swallowing it as though it were the last bit of water on the Earth.

A few dozen more sips and I was full.

I stood up, dusting myself off before jumping off the cube.

**3rd POV**

"Hey, guys?"

The 'bots all looked over to Raf and a strangely hesitant Miko.

"We...We think somethings wrong with Jack." Raf stuttered out. This got them the full attention of the 'bots, who all moved over to stand next to the deck that the two humans stood on.

"Is there a reason for these thoughts?" Optimus asked calmly and Miko simply held up her phone and pressed a button, playing a vid for Optimus.

The Prime and other's were shocked that Jack had so easily taken out three teens.

When the video finished, Arcee looked up at Optimus.

"I've never seen Jack show any signs that he knew how to fight. He isn't violent, he tries to _avoid_ violence. But he only gave Vince a warning..."

Optimus gave a slight nod.

What was happening to Jack?

_**Hey y'all! Just wanted to say I put up a picture on my dA account that is sorta fanart for this story, so check it out! My username on there is 'blackbeltgal', in case you didn't know. Have an energon cookie ^_^**_


	10. Blackend Blood Armor

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I sighed as I sat down on the edge of the back portch, removing my sunglasses, I laid back.

I slung an arm over my eyes, enjoying the quiet and the fresh, night air.

Until Shadodusk appeared in my mind, tugging the invisible chain (as I'd come to think of it) that connected us.

I nearly gagged when I tried to ignore it, making me wonder for what felt like the thousandth time, if there really was some sort of chain.

With a groan, I sat up, placing on my sunglasses. I then stood and walked towards the forest, Shadowdusk continuously tugging at my mind.

I soon came to a clearing. Shadowdusk sat at the center, legs folded and head tilted back, staring at the sky. I hesitantly stopped at the edge of the clearing, shuffling slightly.

Shadowdusk softly laughed.

"Come sit with me, there's no need to be so shy, my little one."

I scowled when she called me _her_ little one. I wasn't her's, nor was I little. But I edged forward, slowly sitting down on her right side.

She was still staring at the sky, gold optics dim in thought. I remained silent, waiting for her to speak again.

"...I've learned how your armor is to be created. That dream that you've had recently, it was shared with me."

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as the tension grew unbearible, and I clentched my hands into fists as a sense of dread twisted my stomach.

Shadowdusk looked down at me, and the emotions in her optics could only be described as pure joy. I quickly jumped to my feet, slowly backing away from her, but I gave a short yell as pain struck at my legs, making me collapse onto my knees.

Shadowdusk stood, slowly approaching me.

"Tonight is when it must be done." She stated, bending down and gently cupping my face in a hand, making me look at her. I was trembling and already had a few tears of blood trickling down my face.

"Oh, my little sweet spark, don't cry. You will live to see your friends tomorow, I assure you." She murmured.

"No! I don't want this change, I don't want any of this, I don't want YOU AROUND!" I screamed as my arms became paralyzed as well.

Shadowdusk's face became dangerous, her optics slited with anger. She lifted her free hand, sharp talons sprouting from her fingers, and she slashed across my chest, ripping my shirt to shreds.

I growled in pain, clentching my teeth to prevent a scream from tearing the air.

The marks on my chest bled slugishly, but then the blood suddenly spurt outwards, I watched in terror as vines of blood whipped about for a moment before wrapping around me and becoming dark -nearly black- red metal around my torso.

The metal was hot, like solid fire, though it wasn't burning my skin (despite how it felt so).

Shdowdusk reached forward, slowly dragging a talon down my right thigh. I hissed as the cut burned with pain and blood spurted out in vines to engulf my right leg in armor.

"S-stop." I gasped out as she began to claw at my left thigh.

Her optics meerly flicked up to look at me for a moment.

"This is your fate, Moonsoul." Was all she said.

She used a claw to puncture each arm, the searing pain making me gasp and pant for air. The tendrils of blood, painfully reminding me of my nightmares, wrapped around my arms and shoulders, becoming the black-red metal.

She reached towards my neck.

"Pl-pl-please, don't! I-I ne-never w-wanted this t-to happen!" I begged, trying to move away from her claw.

"Hush, sweet spark. This pain is the worst, and movement will only make it more so."

Panic grabbed my throat, I felt as thought I couldn't breath as her claw moved to my throat.

The talon tore into the delicate skin.

I screamed.

Blood spurt from my throat, was this it? Would I die like this? Out in the forest, covered in blood soaked metal?

I craned my neck, screaming and begging for Shadowdusk to make it stop as pain more unbearible than anything before engulfed my entire body. The metal slowly twisted up my neck.

I couldn't escape!

I couldn't speak or breath!

A mixture of both black tinted glass and metal covered my head. I fell back, landing with a thud, though it was muffled, hard to hear through the metal and glass helm that now covered my head and face.

I felt myself being gently lifted up, by Shadowdusk, no doubt.

"Ah, my sparkling, now everything is perfect." She murmured. I could now clearly hear her, and see her as well as I adjusted to the armor. I stayed quiet though, until she forced me to speak, the words like poison to me.

"Thank...you...ngh, m-m-m...mother." I choked out, glaring at her with hatred (though the tinted glass hid it).

She gently nusled me, though it only felt like a gentle pressure. Her hand endearingly stroked my side. I tilted my head away, looking into the forest.

I'd given up so much to restore Optimus' memory, yet no one knew it. While I was thankfull they didn't know (since it definately make Optimus guilty), I still felt as though they didn't truely appreciate my going to Cybertron.

I'd given up my freedom, most of my humanity, and was slowly giving into Shadowdusk's insanity.

"Moonsoul?"

Shadowdusk gently used a hand to get me to look at her. I just lay there in her hand, staring at her silently.

"Now now, Moonsoul. Don't be so sad, darling, you shall live much longer, isn't that wonderful? You shall live nearly as long as a Cybertronian."

"WHAT?"

I sat stark straight, staring up at her with horror as the black glass and face plating dissapeared.

I would live longer then my mom? Longer then Miko and Raf? I'd part of my family to age and I'd still be around?

Tears began to slowly fall down my face again, the blood meerly bleding into the color of my armor.

I rolled off of her hand, landing in a crouch, I stood and backed away slowly.

"H-how could y-you? M-my friends are going to d-d-die someday while I'll s-s-still be the same as a-always?"

Her face was hurt.

"Moonsoul-"

"N-NO! J-Just please...P-p-please leave me al-l-lone...I c-can't d-deal with being h-here, with y-you. So pl-please..."

I turned away.

"J-just leave me a-alone...j-just for tonight, th-that's all I a-ask." I said, my voice wavering as I tried to contain sobs.

Everything was silent for a moment, then with a sigh, Shadowdusk walked away from the clearing, for once showing no anger at my wanting her to leave.

I crumpled to the ground, burrying my face in my hands as I finally let myself sob.

**Later, 3rd POV**

Ms. Darby entered her house with a sigh of relief.

Even after years, she still wasn't use to the lateshift at work, and was always exhausted afterwards.

But June stopped in her tracks when she saw her son, sitting on his knees next to the livingroom window and staring outside.

"Jack?"

The raven haired teen gave a small sound of acknoledgment, but didn't look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you wearing sunglasses inside the house?"

This time, Jack simply shrugged, still not looking at June. Ms. Darby slowly moved forward, kneeling down to gently hug Jack around the shoulders.

Jack hissed as though he were burned, jerking away and quickly standing. June looked at him, slightly hurt, but more concerned than anything.

"What's going on, Jack?" She asked, standing as well.

"Nothing's going on, mom. Look I...I'm going to go for a walk. See you later." He muttered, hastily leaving the house.

June stared at the front door, a pang of fear hitting her heart.

_**Hey Y'all! If you wanna know what the armor looks like, then look up 'techjacket zak'. That's what it looks like. Energon cookies for Y'all, except Soundwave092, seriously, you get an evil sugar high from them.**_


	11. Optics of Depression

_**Yo everyone! Just wanted to tell you, I got a pic of Shadowdusk on my dA account now (THough it's only one of many idea's I have for her appearance).**_

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I quickly turned into one of the stores along Main Street. I gave a hasty 'hello' to the woman at the counter before passing by and going into the restroom.

I was thankfull to find it empty and I went over to one of the sinks, removing my dark sunglasses.

I felt my heart ache.

Instead of blue-grey eyes, I had bright blue _optics_. They quietly clicked and whirred as they adjusted to the slightly dim lighting, and I squirmed uncomfortably.

I'd first found out earlier that morning, it had taken all my restraint to keep from screaming.

Then I fell into a slight depression after that, the whole rest of the morning I'd sat infront of the window, staring out at the forest.

Mom had come home, and when she hugged me, Shadowdusk had become enraged and a searing pain had went through me.

I ignored Shadowdusk's apologies, and there I was, staring at my new eyes.

I glanced down at my pocket when my cellphone began to ring. I pulled it out, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

_**"Jack, where are you? Your mom says you left for a walk, we need to get to base."**_

It was Arcee.

I smiled slightly. Arcee's voice always made me feel better, reminding me of my family and her.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry 'Cee, I forgot that you were gonna pick me up. I'll meet you on Main Street, is that okay?"

_**"Yeah, I'm on my way."**_

I flipped my phone shut, shoving it back into my pocket. I then sighed as I placed my sunglasses back on.

I headed back out of the restroom and shop, sitting on the curb and watching for Arcee.

My optics adjusted now and then, easily able to follow each passing car, no matter how fast. It was strange, but I was quickly getting use to it.

But now and then...bits and pieces of my nightmares would flash before me. The blood, and the sense of dread.

Arcee pulled up, holoform getting off and moving towards me.

"Come on, we gotta get going."

I just nodded, silently climbing on as her holoform vanished. She revved her engine and took off.

_**"Moonsoul...Moonsoul, answer me. I am sorry! I truely am!...MOONSOUL!"**_

I flinched as her voice became harsh and angry, and I could feel pricks of pain go along my spine like thorns. But I continued to ignore Shadowdusk, letting my mind wander.

The change was doen now, yet I'd still feel pain now and then, and I'd thrown up blood earlier that morning. She wanted to remind me that I was 'hers' now, that I'd lost my freedom and was losing my sanity to her.

"Jack?"

I glanced down at Arcee's rear view mirror.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted." She asked, and I shook my head.

"No, nothing's wrong Arcee. Just tired today, I'll be fine." I said dissmissivly. She let the subject drop, but I saw her slightly adjust her mirrors to 'look' at me.

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Everyone looked over as Arcee and Jack entered the base.

Jack quickly got off Arcee, shifting the dark sunglasses he wore so that his eyes hid behind them. The 'bots were concerned when they saw how pale the boy was, and for the first time noticed that his hair was strangely longer and tipped in dark red.

Jack went up onto the deck where Raf and Miko sat, and he dissregarded their worried looks as he sat on the couch.

"Hey Jack? You look sorta...sick." Miko hesitantly said. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know why, I feel fine."

A complete and utter lie. Shadowdusk was screaming in his head, and he was fighting to desperately keep from crying tears of blood. He hid his trembling hands and fought to keep his breathing steady as sharp knives pierced his spine and stomach.

"And dude, what's with the sunglasses?"

Jack simply shrugged, shutting his eyes...no, optics, tightly.

But even with them closed, he could still see blood and feel pain and dread.

Jack fought down the nausia, forcing the bile back down his throat as everyone slowly went back into their daily routines.

_**"Moonsoul, answer me!"**_

_'Fine! Here's your answer, Shadowdusk. Now shut the frag up! You've ruined my damn life, isn't that enough?'_ I replied sharply in my mind.

I nearly screamed when pain split my mind and tore at my chest.

_**"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO RUIN YOUR LIFE, I AM PROTECTING YOU!"**_

I curled up on the couch on my side, twitching slightly as Shadowdusk's anger lashed out, and the feeling of knives slashed at my spine.

I sighed, what harm would a little nap do? Excluding the horrible nightmares, that is.

Sleep slowly engulfed me and I drifted off.

**Dream, Jack's POV**

_Tendril's of blood lashed around me. I was bound, and when I tried to scream, blood filled my mouth and choked the words._

_"Monster..."_

_"Freak..."_

_I whimpered as the words were whispered to me, who was talking? Why were they saying these things?_

_"Dissapear..."_

_"Beautiful insanity~" It whispered in a sing-song voice._

_"NO!"_

**Dream end, Jack's POV**

My optics snapped open, and I found myself staring at the ceiling, panting.

I quickly sat up and looked around, realizing I was still at Autobot base, and the room was empty. My mom's car sat to the side, and I had a blanket covering me. Everyone must have left the room so I could rest.

I realized I was trembling, and I cursed, forcing my body to calm down.

I was really going insane...Wasn't I...


	12. Losing Control

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I stood in the forest, quivering slightly as Shadowdusk stood from where she had been sitting.

"I am very dissapointed in you, Moonsoul. No one should speak to their mother in such a way as you did earlier."

I gulped, but gathered my courage and replied.

"Well, then it's a good thing you _arn't_ my mom."

Her golden optics snapped to me, and I collapsed as pain raked over my body. I pressed my palms to my mouth, forcing myself to swallow down the bloody bile that threatend to come up.

"S-Stop it...! Stopitstopit STOP IT!" I screamed, grabbing at my head.

Blood spurt suddenly from my legs, arms and torso, becoming tendril like and whiping around me to form black-red armor.

In a sudden surge of strength, I arched back, lifting my head to the sky, and letting my anger and panic out in a horrorfying cry.

Blood sprayed from my neck to wrap around my throat and head, finishing my armor.

A feral anger controlled me, I only had a desire to rip, tear and destroy the one who was causing me such pain at the moment.

I grew six inch metal claws and went to attack-!

"Enough!"

I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, my amor vanishing into thin air while I violently vomited blood and energon.

Soon, I was dry heaving, and I looked up at Shadowdusk. Spliting pain seared my mind, and I screamed, writhing in agony.

"S-stop! PLEASE! I'm s-sorry...I'M _SORRY_!" I pleaded, gasping in pain.

The agony slowly faded, and Shadowdusk moved forward. Kneeling down, she placed a finger under my chin and made me look at her.

"You will listen, and you will _obey_, Moonsoul. Or your lack of control might just destroy those you care about." She hissed.

I panted, nodding as I struggled to regain my breath. She stood, turning away.

"We will speak again, later. Go and rest."

I was to weak to argue and did as I was told, standing, I stumbled off, holding my aching ribs.

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed as he sat on the couch next to Raf, who offered a happy smile, which Jack returned half-heartedly.

The rest of the night before, Jack had fought to keep his emotions in check, strugling to keep his nails from becoming six inch, metal claws. It had been hard, and his mind was in turmoil.

Would he really hurt his family? Could that actually happen?

"Jack? Jack? Hey JACK!"

Jack's optics snapped up to look at Miko, who leaned over him with a frown.

"Yeah?"

"You totally spaced out dude!"

Jack shrugged, adjusting the dark sunglasses to hide his optics from the human femme.

"I'm just thinking." Jack replied quietly, earning looks from everyone. Miko reached forward.

"And seriously, what's with these sunglasses?"

Jack jumped, pushing Miko away.

"Don't touch them!"

The girl stumbled back, just as shocked as everyone else at Jack's slightly violent reaction.

"I-I...Uh..." Jack gulped, looking away for a moment before settling back down and avoiding everyone's gaze.

Miko and Raf moved over to stand at the railing, next to where all the 'bots were gathered.

"I told you, something's up with Jack! Ever since he went to Cybertron!" Miko whispered harshly. The 'bots nodded in agreement, but Ratchet also scoffed.

"He's most likely just recovering from the stress, he's organic, organics arn't meant to be on Cybertron. He will recover, it's nothing."

Everyone looked over in shock as Jack gave a low, feral _growl_. The raven haired teen stood, turning angrily to look at the medic.

"_Nothing_? You have no single, DAMN clue about what happened on Cybertron!" He hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the medic.

Ratchet scoffed again as he moved to stand at the railing, away from the monitor.

"Oh? And pray tell what I do not know?"

Jack scowled, lifting a hand to his sunglasses.

"Well, why don't we start with this?"

He removed the sunglasses, and everyone was shocked at the sight of, not cark, blue-grey eyes, but rather bright blue optics.

Jack's hands clentched into fists, and unconciously crushed the glasses. Tears of _blood_ began to stream down his face.

"How about the fact I have optics? What about the fact I'm crying blood? Or how about the wonderful fact I've been turned into a _FRAGING TECHNO-ORGANIC?_"

Jack jumped, flipping and landing behind Ratchet on the lower level, making a crater in the ground. The raven haired teen straitend.

"I WENT TO FRAGING CYBERTRON TO HELP MY FAMILY! YET YOU BRUSH IT OFF AS THOUGH LOSING MY _SANITY_ IS WORTH NOTHING!"

Jack slammed a fist into a wall, making debris fly around as Jack removed his hand from the crater. The teen began to stalk towards Ratchet, who was stunned into silence.

"I've given up my freedom, my sanity, _EVERYTHING_ to restore Optimus' memory, and that's fragging nothing?" He hissed.

Suddenly, Jack doubled over, crying out in pain as he grabbed his head in his hands.

"JACK!"

Everyone moved to get to the teen-

"Do not touch him."

Everyone looked towards the source of the soft, feminine voice.

Shadowdusk moved into the light, gold optics calm as she walked towards Jack.

Jack noticed her, and fell back, trying to scrable away from the femme.

"No! You promised to stay away from my family! Stay away...stay away...! _**STAY AWAY**_!"

Blood spurted from Jack's legs, arms and chest.

Everyone (Shadowdusk excluded) watched in shock and horror as tendrils of blood momentarily whipped around before twisting around Jack, forming armor.

Blood then spurted from Jack neck, forming a helmet of black tinted glass and dark red-black armor.

Jack lept forward, going to attack Shadowdusk.

"Enough." Shadowdusk hissed venomously.

Jack went limp, fainting.

His armor vanished and Jack fell, only to gently be caught by Shadowdusk.

The femme cradled the teen, and the 'bots watched, stunned, as the femme gently nusled Jack.

"Oh, my poor little sweet spark. I warned you to be carefull..."

**_Sorry that it's short! I hope you like it anyway. Just wanted to say if there's something you want to see in this story, please tell me! Cuz I'm starting to run out of ideas..._**


End file.
